Broken Spirits
by Melissa Byrd
Summary: Kagome's mother abuses her, but no one knows this until one night Inuyasha follows her back, and she spills, in the slightest bit, what her mother puts her through.
1. Chapter I

Kagome and Inuyasha had ran off earlier that day, when she had sensed a shard of the Shikon no tama. It was now drawing nigh, and they returned........  
  
Kagome rode along on Inuyasha's back into Kaede's hut. "KA-GO-ME!" Shippo shouted as Inuyasha sat her down and Shippo scurried into her open arms. "Kagome! I'm so glad your back!"  
  
"Me too Shippo." she smiled as she cradled him in her arms. "Where's Miroku and Sango?"  
  
"Right here." said a feminine voice.  
  
"Oh, hi!"  
  
"Hi." Sango smiled, but it quickly faded. "Miroku, get your hand away from my-"  
  
"Okay, okay!" Miroku said, stepping into the fading sunlight.  
  
Kagome laughed. "Glad to see you both."'  
  
"Good timing, right before sunset." Miroku said.  
  
"Uh oh........I'm gonna get it!" Kagome shouted as she snatched her bag from inside the hut, and started to scurry off towards the well.  
  
"Hey, just where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha asked, running up behind her and grabbing her.  
  
"I've got to go home or I'll be in trouble. Now please let me go!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sit boy!"  
  
*Wham!*  
  
"Wench...why'd ya have ta do that?"  
  
"So I could leave." she said, running as fast as she could towards the well, knowing the spell would not last long.  
  
"STubid wench!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome jumped into the well, and ran through the back door, trying to sneak in without her mother knowing....but it didn't work.  
  
"KAGOME!" she heard her call from her bedroom.  
  
"Hai mom?"  
  
"Come here!"  
  
"Hai." she said, and ran up the steps as fast as she could, her heart beating in her throat.  
  
"You're late." her mother said, taking another huff of her cigarette.  
  
"Gomen nasai Mom, I didn't mean to-"  
  
"It's always the same crap with you, isn't it?" her mother asked, nearly leaping off the bed and grabbing Kagome's collar. Kagome's eyes were wide in fear. "Well, isn't it?" She couldn't reply. A large lump in her throat blocked any words from escaping, let alone allow her to breathe. "Stupid wrech!" Her mother shouted, slapping her and walking away, calmly taking another puff of her cigarette.  
  
"I lost track of time, and I was only two minutes late, mom."  
  
"What if something had've happened to me, your precious mother? You wouldn't be here to help! You don't care about me! You don't give a darn about me!" her mother began to cry, and shout to get her point accross.  
  
"Mother, I DO ca-"  
  
"Hiamatta! Go!" she shouted, as she threw a beer bottle at her. Kagome tried to avoid getting cut in the face by shielding it with her arm, but that only made her mother angrier. She grasped another full beer bottle, and started running after Kagome. "You better pray to God you make it to your room before I get ahold of you!" she shouted as Kagome ran back down stairs into her room. "You're lucky this time!" her mother screamed and pouned on the door that was now closed.  
  
~~* Kagome's room *~  
  
Kagome sat on her bed and placed her head in her hands, sobbing lightly. "She did it again.... I was only two minutes late...and she did it AGAIN!" 'Ever since her accident, she's been so paranoid.....' That was her last thought as she finally cried herself to sleep, until.......  
  
"Kagome, wake up." said a manly voice.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
This time, he was going to see how much it would take to wake her up.  
  
He gently leaned in, and whispered, "Ka-go-me." In a teasing way.  
  
Nothing.  
  
This time, he nuzzled her neck.  
  
She stirred, but didn't wake.  
  
"Shippo, I oughta-"  
  
"Sit boy!"  
  
*Wham*  
  
That did it.  
  
"Kagome, what's all the commotion?!" shouted her mother from upstairs.  
  
"NOTHING! Gomen mom! Just go back to sleep!" "Finally, you're awake." Inuyasha said once the spell wore off. "And alive, no thanks to you." she mumbled.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air-blood-Kagome's blood to be precise. "Why are you bleeding?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.  
  
She sighed and sat back on the bed. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Of course you do. You ALWAYS want to talk!"  
  
She thought about saying the 's' word, but she didn't want her mother to come down there. "I don't Inuyasha...just please leave me alone before you get me into trouble."  
  
"How can I get you into trouble?"  
  
"Very easily."  
  
"Feh. Talk or I'll never leave you alone."  
  
"Inuyasha-.....fine."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"My mother, okay?"  
  
"Your mother what?"  
  
"She threw beer bottles at me."  
  
"Beer?"  
  
"It's like sake."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"And the bottles are made out of glass, which will cut, like metal."  
  
"Oh.....why'd she do that?"  
  
Kagome shrugged. "I guess she hates me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Maybe the same reasons you hated me when I first met you. I don't know."  
  
"Oh." Then Inuyasha got an idea. "Come on Kagome."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Back through the well."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why the heck not?"  
  
"Mom will be mad."  
  
"I thought you said she hated you."  
  
"She does, I think, but she doesn't want me gone without her knowing where, and what time I'll be back."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Plus I've got school tomarrow."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Will you quit saying 'Oh'?"  
  
".....feh...."  
  
"Much better." she said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well, then, I'll stay here with you."  
  
"First, you'd rather be with your precious Kikyou...." That hit him hard, "Second, if Mom sees you, she'll kill us both."  
  
"She wouldn't kill you."  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She's tried."  
  
"To kill you?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yep."  
  
"Why?"  
  
*shrug* "Dunno."  
  
"Then I definately won't leave you."  
  
"Inuyasha, if she sees you she'll-"  
  
"She won't se me."  
  
'I don't know how he'll manage that.' "Fine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued. I tried to make this chapter as long as I could. No, my mother isn't abusive. She's a wonderful mother, maybe a bit over protective, but then again, it can be a good thing. This story actually inspired me by a book, called 'The Child called 'it'' . It's a wonderful book........you should read it.  
  
If you've read the Birth of love (Which I am currently working on an extra long chapter for) then you'll know my grandmother isn't doing well...but now, it doesn't look like she'll make it, so I don't know when I'll be able to update. Gomen nasai minna-san. 


	2. Chapter II

'I don't know how he'll manage that.' "Fine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Kagome woke up to her mother yelling, spraying saliva in her face. "Wake up now!"  
  
"I'm awake."  
  
"Get your butt to school, now!"  
  
Kagome quickly lept out of bed and started to dress, so her mother left the room. 'Finally.....' Kagome thought. She quickly ran to the bathroom to shower as fast as she could, and ran back to her room to dress. She had put some neosporin on the cuts from last night, and placed bandages over them.  
  
"Maybe I can cover up the bruise with some concealer." she said.  
  
"It will take alot more than that to cover it up." said a voice from behind her.  
  
Kagome gasped. She had forgotten about Inuyasha!  
  
"Feh....I know what you're thinking, and no, I didn't look. Why would I want to, anyways?"  
  
It was all she could do to hold herself back from saying the 's' word.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Tempted, are we?"  
  
"You may not want to come with me to school." Kagome said.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I'd probably si...say the 's' word all the way there and back."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Also, you'll have to wear a baseball cap."  
  
"Huh? o.O"  
  
Kagome reached up inside the top box in her room. She retrieved a bright red, NC State hat. "This." she said.  
  
"Oh. Why would I have to wear one of those?"  
  
Kagome walked up to him and rubbed his ears, causing him to purr. "That's why."  
  
"Feh.." he took the baseball cap from her and put it on, after having Kagome show him how it was worn.  
  
"If you're coming with me," she said, after slipping her seemingly two ton backpack on her shoulders, "We better get going or I'll be late."  
  
"Not with me." he said. He quickly swept her up and ran out as quietly as he could.  
  
Once outside, Kagome shook her head. "Inuyasha, you don't even know the way to school!"  
  
"Just tell me the directions." he said, running.  
  
"Left." Inuyasha turned abruptly to the left.  
  
"Left." Once again, he turned.  
  
"Slow down Inuyasha, it's a school bus crossing!" Kagome said.  
  
Too late. A school bus pulled in front of them. Inuyasha wasn't slowing a bit. The children inside the bus just watched in awe as Inuyasha lept over the bus and on his way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once at school, Kagome demanded that Inuyasha set her down due to all the stares they were getting.  
  
One girl, apparently, one of Kagome's friends, ran up to her. She was soon followed by two other girls. "Hey, Kagome!" she called. "How's your artheritis doing?"  
  
Kagome spun around. "Oh, hi Eri. It's fine." 'I didn't even know I had artheritis. Probably another one of mom's lies.'  
  
"That's good." Eri said with a smile, but not really paying attention to Kagome. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"Oh, him? His name is Inuyasha."  
  
"Weird name." one of them whispered to the other girl.  
  
"Yeah.....I mean, who do you know that is named 'dog demon'?"  
  
Inuyasha let out a low growl, snapping the girl's attention back to him.  
  
"Well, I'd better go or I'll be late for class. Bye!" she said, putting on a fake smile as she tugged Inuyasha along.  
  
She sighed once she was inside the building. Then she looked at a clock on the wall. "Hmm...five minutes to spare. Just enough time to grab something for breafast and unload my backpack." she smiled as she walked down the hall a little ways.  
  
Inuyasha looked curiously along side the walls. There were people shoving things into what appeared to be a tiny hut. He didn't realize where Kagome had stopped, so he bumped into her.  
  
"Ow!" Kagome said, rubbing her shoulder.  
  
"Gomen nasai, I didn't m-"  
  
"It's okay, Inuyasha." she smiled and finished putting things into her locker.  
  
"Come on, let's go get some breakfast." she said as she felt her stomach growl.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and they walked further down the hall until they came to a large mettal thing with alot of good smelling food inside. The thing was, with their smells mixed together, it wasn't so appetizing to Inuyasha.  
  
"Pick one." Kagome said. Inuyasha sniffed the air and pointed to a bag of M&M's. "Good choice." Kagome said. She then kicked the machine a couple of times, and a few items, including Inuyasha's M&M's, fell down. "It's all in a matter of how you kick it."  
  
"Oh. Can I try?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"No. I shouldn't do it eather, but I don't have any money today. If I get caught I'd be in serious trouble." Kagome smiled and handed the confused Inuyasha his candy and she shoved the rest into her backpack after chosing a honeybun for herself. She then looked up at the clock. "Oh crap. I'm gonna be late!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dull? Yes. Boring? Yes. Pointless? Somewhat.  
  
It will get better after this. More action with Kagome's mother, and more questions from her friends, and don't forget about Hojo-kun.  
  
Until next time, Ja! 


	3. Chapter III

Hey guys! Okay, I know I haven't updated in almost a month or more....but I couldn't help it. About Dec. 7th, my modem 'supposedly' went out, and I haven't been able to get online since.   
  
Now, I have a new modem, (unfortunately, also put out by aol.....), and am able to get online (when it decides it wants to work......).   
  
Also, I hope everyone had a merry Christmas, and I hope you all have a wonderful new year!  
  
There should be a new chapter posted tomarrow, no promises though.   
  
So here's a short chapter for you...I'll try to make the next longer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While Kagome was in her second period class, Inuyasha waited for her outside the door as the teacher began to speak, announcing something of a 'pop quiz'. Whatever it was, he sure was thankful he didn't have to do it, because the whole class groaned.  
  
Before he could hear anything else, footsteps could be heard drawing closer to where he stood.  
  
"Young man," came an aged and quiet voice, "Who are you? Why are you standing in my hallway?"  
  
Inuyasha inwardly snarled. The man smelt strongly of death, illness, and menthol. 'Man....he smells like a graveyard and mint!'  
  
When Inuyasha did not answer, the man only stepped closer. "Are you a foreign exchange student?" he asked, lowering his dimmed glasses slightly.  
  
"I ain't no damn student..."  
  
"Now see here-you are not to use that kind of language in this school." the man began, "But I will give you a chance to explain yourself-either tell me your reason for stresspassing in my halls, or I will have you escorted off the school grounds."  
  
"I ain't gotta-" By that time, he was cut off by the bell ringing. HIs ears flattened as close to his skull as they possibly could. Then the door flew open and students came pouring out.   
  
"Hey, watch- Cut it out- stop that!" Inuyasha said as he tried to dodge the stampeding students who were prodding him, bashing him, and ramming him into others.  
  
"Inuyasha?" came Kagome's sweet voice.  
  
"Miss Higurashi, you know this delinquent? (o.O no dictionary/spellcheck)" he asked as he stared puzzledly at the young girl.  
  
"Hai Mr. Sotou-sama. He's ...."  
  
"He's what?"  
  
"I'm her feancee." 'Whatever the hell that is.'  
  
"Nnani?"  
  
Both Kagome's and the principal's mouths momentarily gaped. "Fiancee? Miss Higurashi, is this true?"  
  
A deep blush crept upon her face, and she was unable to speak.  
  
"Of course it is! Why else would I say it?"  
  
The man cleared his throat. "Fine then. While you are visiting Miss Higurashi, you will be required to follow the dress code." He turned to Kagome, "See that he goes by the office to obtain a proper gym uniform. Also, make sure he gets a rubber band for his hair...and ..." The man reached up to Inuyasha's head, "Take these things off.." he stated as he tugged on Inuyasha's sensitive ears.  
  
"Hey, what in the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"Mr. Sotou, I wouldn't do that...See, he's from America, and they are quite sensitive about...."  
  
THe principal regained his composure. "I see...Fine. Do not be late for your next class."  
  
Kagome gasped. 'Oh shit!' "Come on Inuyasha, we gotta go."  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"To Home Ec."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Short and.....eh.....never mind. 


End file.
